A Soul Bond Destined For the History Books
by Amortentia4u
Summary: This story is definitely AU. A Totally Different Beginning For Harry Potter. See what surprises everyone when they find out the truth. Again, this is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A Soul Bond Destined For the History Books**

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own this story nothing else.**

**Chapter one – James and Lily**

James and Lily Potter were very powerful. They met while going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even in school the headmaster Albus Dumbledore knew they were going to be great at whatever they decided to do.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

James Potter had three friends that when together or separate played pranks and tricks on people in the school. They had come up with a name for themselves, The Marauders, it fit them well. Their names were; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Lily Evans thought they were all prats.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

James and Sirius had noticed something about Remus. Every month he would disappear for about three days, After they started to notice it they found that it always occurred during the full moon. After researching it they discovered that Remus was a werewolf.

They followed him one full moon and discovered that he went up to the Whomping Willow, which is a tree that was always swinging it's branches around and hitting anything within reach. Remus used a long stick and hit a knot at the base of the tree, the branches stopped long enough for Remus to go into a hole at the base of the tree beside the knot. They didn't follow him into the hole then, but did go into it another night just to find out where it went. They followed a long tunnel for quite a while and found a ladder leading up to a trapdoor. When they opened the trapdoor they found themselves in a… they could only call it a shack but it was a little bigger than a shack, which had a small sitting room downstairs and a bedroom and bath upstairs. The inside of the place was very disturbing because there were scratch marks everywhere.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

In their third year at Hogwarts they decided that he needed some friends to help him while he was changed. They decided to become Animagi. An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal at will.

James had an invisibility cloak that was given to him by his father, whose father had given it to him and explained that it was given to the first son in every generation. James and Sirius used this to go to the library and research Animagi. They discovered a potion that would let them know if they could become an Animagus, and what that animal would be if they could. Then the research said it was hard work to become an Animagus describing the steps to do this. They copied everything down and hid it with the invisibility cloak in James's trunk.

They used James's trunk which had several compartments, one of which is a room that had a sofa, chairs, and a table in it. They brewed the potion and let Peter know what they were doing since he saw them go into James's trunk in the middle of the night one night.

The three of them took the potion one at a time. Sirius went first, after drinking the potion he said 'yuk'. He fell unconscious. Peter freaked out but James told him it was supposed to happen. Sirius was surrounded by fog and watched as a big black dog came up to him. It sniffed him and Sirius wondered if the bite (which he was expecting) would hurt. The dog did bite him on the arm it didn't hurt but it did leave a mark. Sirius woke up soon after that and told James and Peter everything that happened. James went second and took his potion. He was expecting the fog since Sirius had told them about it and said that the bite wouldn't hurt. A stag came out of the fog and went up to him and bit him on the arm. Soon after James woke up, Peter took his potion and was disappointed because the others were large animals but he was a rat.

The three of them went to a room that James had discovered when he was walking back and forth trying to think of somewhere to hide since Mr. Filch was coming. All at once a door appeared across the hall from him so he went in and found a room that had plenty of things to hide behind. He wondered what this room was and a piece of old parchment came down in front of him that said:

_**This the Room of Requirement.**_

_**If you have come this far it means**_

_**you have discovered the way in**_

_**which is to walk back and forth**_

_**in front of it while thinking of what**_

_**it is you are in need of. It can get**_

_**anything you ask of it if it be a place**_

_**to think, a box of tissues, a place to**_

_**read, a certain book, or a place to hide.**_

_**Just ask of it.**_

It took practicing whenever they could for the next two years slowly advancing on the transformations before James and Sirius finally got the full transfiguration to their animals. It took Peter another year to get his. Peter was a little slow and not very powerful in his magic.

James and Sirius followed Remus one night. When they got to the Shreaking Shack which is the name that the Hogsmeade townspeople called the shack that Remus changed in, Remus tried to get them to leave saying it was very dangerous for them to stay with him, they changed into their animal forms and surprised Remus. He was so overwhelmed that he had such amazing friends to go through this with him. They decided to create nicknames, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Mooney, and they decided to give Peter a nickname as well since they had told Remus what he was, they decided that Peter would be known as Wormtail

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

It was also in their third year at Hogwarts that James fell in love with Lily. He tried everything he could think of to get her attention but she would have nothing to do with him. She said he was childish and attention seeking with all the pranks they played on other people. He needed to grow up and start acting like a grown-up instead of a child. After 2 years of trying Sirius told him to get over it or start growing up. He chose the latter. It was during his sixth year at Hogwarts that Lily finally gave in and gave him a chance by going on a date to Hogsmeade with him. Surprising though it was, she had a great time. They were together ever since.

After they graduated from Hogwarts, they got married. They moved in with James's parents, Lord William send Lady Elizabeth Potter, at Potter Manor, which was huge. It had been in the Potter family for centuries. It had an East wing and a West wing. James had always lived in the East wing while his parents lived in the West wing. There were six house elves at Potter Manor. The house elf that lived with them in the East wing was named Shelby. Shelby took very good care to make sure all of their things were clean and put in the right place, ran their baths for them, helped with getting dressed when needed, and brought them meals when requested. There were two house elves that took care of the daily running of the house, cleaning and so forth. Their names were Elvie and Skweaky. The house elf that cared foe Elizabeth and Edward was names Susan. And the other two house elves took care of the cooking and serving of food. Their names were Exzander and Rosey.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

The war was going strong with Voldemort trying to take charge of the wizarding world and killing muggles (which are non-magic folk). Albus Dumbledore had a group that was fighting Voldemort which was called the Order of the Phoenix. They and James's parents were a part of this group and were fighting as hard as they could to help the wizarding world.

No one but James, Sirius, James's parents, and Lily's parents and sister knew that Lily was not a muggleborn as people born to a family with no magic in it was called. Lily's last name was Evans. The Evans family was an old magic family but the last five generations were not magical, so Lily was a surprise. A happy one for her parents but, Lily's sister Petunia was jealous. Lily started doing accidental magic when she was a baby and Petunia cried every time that Lily would get praised by her parents. It got to where Petunia hated her sister.

One evening after they had finished dinner at Potter Manor, Lily told everyone that she was pregnant. The kitchen elves whipped up a cake and they celebrated late into the night.

One evening during Lily's third month of being pregnant, Albus Dumbledore asked them to come and see him, that it was urgent that they had to see him that night. When they got to Hogwarts later that evening they went to the headmaster's office for their meeting. Professor McGonagall met them at the gargoyle to give the password of 'Sugar Quills' for them to go up. Professor Dumbledore offered them a seat and tea. He held out a candy dish with Lemon Sherbets and Lemon Drops in it. They both refused. He told them about a meeting he had with a woman trying to fill the Divination position at the school. He said she was a relative of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney, so he thought he would see what she could do. He said he was disappointed in her from the beginning because she was faking her way through the meeting. He told her he would be in touch and when they started to leave she got a glazed look in her eyes and gave a true prophecy:

_**The one with the power to vanquish**_

_**the Dark Lord approaches … born to**_

_**those who have thrice defied him, **_

_**born as the seventh month dies … **_

_**and the Dark Lord will mark him as **_

_**his equal, but he will have power the**_

_**Dark Lord knows not … and either **_

_**must die at the hand of the other for **_

_**neither can live while the other **_

_**survives … the one with the power to **_

_**vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as **_

_**the seventh month dies…**_

James and Lily looked at each other in shock. "Albus surely you are not thinking that this is our baby." said Lily. "I know we are not the only people having a baby!" Albus shook his head no, he said "The Longbottoms are having a baby also due at the end of July, the same as yours."

Albus said "I must ask you to go under the Fidelius Charm."

"Albus the wards around Potter Manor have been added to by each generation. It has a blood ward on it so you know how well protected it is. There is no need for the Fidelius. It's also unplottable." said James.

Dumbledore had told only a few in the Order of the Phoenix that they had a spy who was giving important information to Voldemort. They bought a house in Godric's Hollow and put it under the Fidelius Charm to use as a ploy to trick others. Only three people knew of this. They had suspected that Peter was the spy. Peter was taken off the approved people to be let in by the wards at Potter Manor. They made a show of wanting Sirius to be Secret Keeper for them. Sirius said that since he would be the obvious choice that they should make Peter the Secret Keeper. Little did Peter know that he was unable to mask his small smirk. So they made Peter the Secret Keeper. The house was set up like a home, and Sirius lived in the house part time with Remus. They had a house elf come by to do the cleaning every morning after they left for work. They kept this secret from Peter and every time Peter was supposed to come by James and Lily brought Harry over to keep up the pretense. They even had a nursery set up for Harry.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

On July 31,1980 Lily woke up with slight cramps but didn't think anything of it. She got up and started to get ready for the day. Shelby came in and asked what she wanted for breakfast. She answered with "Just toast and tea please Shelby" A moment later Shelby popped in with a tray of tea and toast with strawberry jam , Lily's favorite. "Thank you Shelby."

Later on that afternoon the cramps started to come a bit faster. Lily was sitting on the sofa reading one of her favorite novels. She decided to start timing the cramps, or contractions as she soon discovered they were, they were 45 minutes apart so she didn't see the need to bother James yet.

When the contractions got to be a little closer together, about 30 minutes apart, her water broke. She looked at the clock and it was about 4:30pm and James was still at work. She decided they needed to fire-call James. She had Shelby pop over to the west wing and advise Edward and Elizabeth that the baby was coming. "Ask them to floo call James, please" she asked Shelby.

Several minutes later Elizabeth was rushing into the room and had Shelby go get Lily's bag and bring it to them. When she popped in a minute later Edward was walking into the room. "I've fire called James. He is going to meet us at the Maternity Hall in St Mongos." A moment later they took the port key given to them by St Mungos and arrived in the Maternity Wing to an anxious James. He had Sirius and Remus trying to calm him down.

Seven hours later she was given the okay to push. It took several tries to get the baby to come out. It was a little boy , born at 11:52pm. They chose the name Harry after Lily's father. Harry James Potter was born with a golden glow of powers. James and Lily were amazed, as well as the healer and the nurse. Sirius obliviated the healer and the nurse, saying that they didn't want anyone to know of his powers, did they. Sirius was named godfather and Alice Longbottom was named godmother.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Harry started doing magic right away. James had bought a stuffed snitch that flew around the room just under the ceiling. Harry watched it all the time and one day when he was 3 months old, while Lily was rocking him to sleep with James standing beside her talking to her Harry reached out as if to grab it and it flew right into his hands. James was so proud, he went out to the common area, where Remus and Sirius were playing a game of Wizard's Chess waiting for him, smiling so big that they asked what was up so he told them about Harry's accidental magic. Sirius said, "I'm not surprised, look at the power that flows around him. This is cause for a party to celebrate." Firewhiskey flowed freely that night.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

On October 31, 1981, when Harry was fifteen months old Sirius and Remus were at Potter Manor for a Halloween Party. They were interrupted by the sensor charms placed at Godric's Hollow that the wards had been brought down. They activated the surprise ward around the house which kept all Deatheaters except Peter outside. No one could get in even themselves. The ward had been placed there so that Peter would be alone with Voldemort. Harry disappeared from Potter Manor and everyone went crazy trying to find him. They had a map of the Godric's Hollow house like the Marauders Map and checked it. It showed Harry standing in front of Voldemort with Peter laying on the floor beside them. and the next thing they saw was Voldemort flying backwards and hitting the brick wall by the fireplace. Next they saw Voldemort disappear in a mist of black smoke. Harry showed up in front of them crying with a bloody forehead. It was a deep gash that looked like a lightning bolt. They quickly took him to Hogwarts, meeting Dumbledore at the entrance hall. He saw Harry and quickly had them take him to Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey healed the cut pretty quickly, but she was having difficulty trying to get rid of the Lightning Bolt scar. She gave Harry a dreamless sleeping potion so that he could get some rest.

The adults, except for Lily, went up to Dumbledore's office. They decided to make plans for how to explain all of this. James said that he wanted Lily to be a part of this, so they went back to the infirmary. Along the way Dumbledore sent a patronus with a message to Professor McGonagall to meet them there.

When they got to the infirmary they found Professor McGonagall talking to Lily, she looked up as the men entered. "Albus what is going on?" she said.

James looked at Lily and she was just looking at Harry, worry was foremost of the emotions she was showing. James turned to Sirius and said "Padfoot why don't you explain this to them, I'll jump in when needed." Sirius nodded to him and turned back to the professors.

"I guess it starts with the prophecy. The day after you told them about it James and Lily called Remus and I over for tea. They told us about the prophecy that you had told them. We started talking about how all of us had started noticing some changes in Peter. Lily said he had started really paying attention at the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, James said he never joked around with us anymore, Remus said his whole demeanor changed, where he may not have been as open as the rest of us, he did use to joke around with us once in a while, but he had quit joking around and was trying unsuccessfully to get information from us. As a matter of fact, we should go to the Godric's Hollow and dismantle the ward and check to see what we can." Dumbledore said that might be a really good idea, so James, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore left to check out Godric's Hollow, leaving Professor McGonagall with Lily in the infirmary.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow James and Sirius started taking the special ward down. When that was accomplished the four of them went inside. They found Peter laying on the floor in the middle of the room. There was a dark outline of a man in front of and to the side of the fireplace (where Voldemort had been when they saw the black mist on the map) as they had told Dumbledore. Peter was dressed as a Deatheater, with the mask and black robs, and when they rolled up his sleeve he had the dark mark.

James floo called in to the auror division and spoke to his supervisor Kingsley Shacklebolt, describing what had occurred that evening. Kingsley and a few other aurors apparated right outside of the Godric's Hollow house. When they saw Peter there they checked to see if he was killed by the killing curse as they thought, and were proven correct. Then they saw the outline in front of the fireplace and Kingsley asked if that was Voldemort. They told him that yes it was, but that Dumbledore didn't think he was dead. Dumbledore told Kingsley and the other aurors that Voldemort had gone far into the dark arts and was fearful of death. He had done many things to insure his survival, no matter what.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

After the aurors left James and the gang took a portkey to the infirmary where they found Lily asleep in bed curled around Harry, She woke up when they got there. James asked how Harry was doing. She smiled sadly and said that even with the dreamless sleep potion that Harry had awoken twice, screaming. She asked how it had gone at Godric's Hollow.

Sirius said "**Peter was a Fu***ng Deatheater He had the mark and everything. **I sure am glad we went about this the right way. I'd hate to see what would have happened if you had moved into that house James and Lils."

"Well we still need to be cautious," said Dumbledore. "Can I ask that you two", he said pointing to James and Lily. "stay at Potter Manor for a few weeks? Don't let anyone see you until we get some of the Deatheaters put in Azkaban. We need the Deatheaters to think that you were in that house tonight."

"What about work, Albus?" said James.

"Minerva, would you send a message to Kingsley and get him here ASAP?" asked Dumbledore.

"Certainly." Said Professor McGonagall.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Kingsley arrived at the infirmary about an hour later. "Hello Albus, Minerva, what's up?"

"Hello Kingsley." They both replied. Albus started explaining his plan to Kingsley. "I think James and Lily Potter need to stay at Potter Manor, unseen by anyone. We know that James told you what happened, Since none of the Deatheaters could get into the house and both Peter and Voldemort aren't going to show back up to them, we thought we could let the Deatheaters think that the Potters did live there and just let them come up with their own conclusions. They don't need to know that little Harry was there on his own. I still can't get that through my head. How did he get there and back by himself?"

"I haven't a clue of that myself," Said Kingsley. When I've seen him he has done some amazing things for a year and a half old. He got a training broom for his birthday from Sirius. I've seen them let him go and he flies it by himself. Of course they only go about 24cm high and they put a cushioning charm on the ground, but he does the flying. I've never seen anything like it."

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Back in the infirmary, James and Lily were discussing Albus's plan. If Kingsley agreed to him being off auror duty for a while, they could probably make it work.

Lily looked over at Harry on the bed and brought her hand to her mouth in shock. James saw her face and looked over at Harry. Harry had a bright golden glow of power around him, brighter than when he was born. It lasted for aver an hour and they had tried to keep everyone distracted except Sirius.

He just smiled at James. "Prongs we have _**got**_ to make sure no one sees this power," He said.

"Padfoot, how are we going to keep this from Dumbledore? Said James.

"I don't know but we should really try to find a way."

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

The next morning, after Poppy Pomfrey checked Harry over, she let them go home. When they all got back to Potter Manor, James's parents met them at the floo. They had been so worried. James and Lily hugged them and then Sirius hugged them. Elizabeth grabbed Harry from his mother. And hugged and kissed him. When she saw his forehead she kissed the lightning bolt scar that was left there. William said "That was dark magic that caused that."

"James said "Father, Dumbledore thinks it was the killing curse, Avada Kedavra."

"Oh my!" said Elizabeth. "However did he live through that?"

Lily said "I've been doing ancient protection spells on him every day since he was born. Ever since Dumbledore told us about that prophecy I've been doing research to find old and new spells of protection. I even got Lucretia Sandthorne down in the Dept of Mysteries to get me some books that I could study. Of course she couldn't tell me anything about the books, she just said they might help."

Oooh, I hate Lucretia Sandthorne," growled Sirius.

"You only hate her because she refused to go out with you." Said Lily as she held back a laugh.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

'You know what?" Said Lily at the breakfast table the next morning. "Since we're in hiding, I think we should all get cell phones since using the floo to call out would not be wise, it might be monitored. Then we can always be in touch with each other. You never know when there isn't a floo close by. Plus if we need to be silent, we can always text."

"You know, I've often thought of getting one of those.." said William. "Because you're right about not being close to a floo even if you weren't in hiding."

"Alright then William and I will go out and get cell phones for everyone here and one for the house elves, just in case," said Elizabeth.

Sirius piped in and said he heard that you could play games on them also and all the guys got excited about that.

So after they all finished breakfast, William and Elizabeth went out to get the cell phones. One each for James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, William, Elizabeth, and the house elves.

" You know, once we get used to using them we may want to have Frank and Alice get them as well." Said Lily.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

"Well, since we have to hang around here, how about a game of Quidditch?' said James."Meet you out on the pitch in 15 minutes."

"James, grab Harry's broom while you're up there. I'll sit and watch him for a while," said Lily.

Lily got Harry situated on his broom and he just laughed. He loved flying, it was the best feeling in the world to be on his broom. But he wanted to go higher and faster.

When the guys got back from the Quidditch Pitch, they were laughing and having a good time. James said "Butterbeers or should I break out the Firewhiskey?"

'Let's stick to Butterbeer since it's so early in the day,' said Remus. Lily smiled at that because Remus always kept them in line, to a point.

"James" Lily said "I think we need to get Harry a different broom. He was getting frustrated trying to go higher and faster but you know those training brooms only go so high and so fast."

"You know Lily, you're right. Let's owl in an order for a new broom for Harry. A real child's broom no training brooms." Said James.

James and Sirius got out the catalogs and looked to find a new broom for Harry. They found the perfect broom, it was a Nimbus, one of the leading names in racing brooms. James whistled and a beautiful Australian Masked owl that Edward had gotten for James when he and Elizabeth had traveled during James's last year at Hogwarts. He was one of the graduation presents to James. His name was Siari. James tied the order form to his leg and he nipped his finger and took off out the back window.

His other present that he had gotten was in the garage. James had always liked Muggle cars. He especially liked convertible sports cars, so Edward and Elizabeth had bought him a Porsche 918 Spyder. James and his friends liked to ride around in that. Lily also liked it very much, especially when it was warm and clear enough to put the top down.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

On Friday morning they took Harry out to the Quidditch Pitch and gave him his new broom. They put a cushioning charm on the ground and told Harry not to go any higher than Sirius's head. Harry squealed in his excitement that his broom actually went high and fast. He was having so much fun that Sirius and James went and got their brooms to fly with Harry. They told him that if they were flying with him that he could go higher. He was having the time of his life flying with Sirius and James, with Lily and Remus watching.

Lunchtime came around and they all went inside to eat. Harry was unhappy about that. He was only 15 months old but he acted much older.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

They did get Frank and Alice Longbottom cell phones. And it was a good thing that they did. They got a call late one evening that there were Deatheaters there trying to get them to tell where their master was. James, Remus, and Sirius apparated over there in time to help.

There were 4 deatheaters, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange, and Barty Crouch, Jr. each man took one of the deatheaters and soon had them stunned and used the Incarcerous charm on them and then summoned their wands. Then James floo called Kingsley at auror headquarters. And let him know what had happened.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•****HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

James then told Alice and Frank to pack a bag and that the 3 of them would be spending the night at Potter Manor.

"James, that really isn't necessary. We're fine here now."

But James then said "Come on, it will be fun, remind us of our Gryffindor days. Harry would love to see Neville. Did I tell you we bought him a new broom? Yeah, it's a Nimbus and he loves it. Neville can use the training broom if you don't want him on the Nimbus. Come on, the boys will have fun together.."

Frank looked at Alice and raised his eyebrow in question. Alice looked over at Neville and nodded.

When they all got back to Potter Manor. William and Elizabeth hugged them both and said they were glad that they decided to stay here for the night.

James took them upstairs in the East Wing and showed them to a guest room. James asked them "What do you want to do about Neville? I can put a crib in here or he can bunk with Harry. Whichever you want."

Alice said "Let him stay with Harry. I know they will have lots of fun with all of Harry's toys."

Harry and Neville did have fun playing with all of Harry's toys. Since Lily grew up in the Muggle world, Harry had a lot of things not usually found in a young wizard's room. James and Lily had bought him a really cool bed it was a bunk bed that was like a fort. The top bunk had stairs on one side to get up there and a slide on the other side to get down in hurry, and that was just the beginning. Harry has alphabet blocks but Lily had changed the English letters to Latin words. There was something called a Cabbage Patch Kid, a pole that had different colored and sized rings that went on it, Every learning toy that they could get, the kids got along fine

When leaving the children in Harry's playroom, Lily set a monitor charm. But since Lily was so gifted in Charms the charm showed up in the frame of one of the Landscape pictures they had in every room so they could watch the children playing.

The Guys went into James's playroom. He had a lot of muggle games like ping pong, billiards, something called air hockey, and all the wizard type games such as wizard's chess, exploding snap, gob stones, etc.

"Hey James," said Frank "Doesn't your wife have a birthday coming up? Do you have any party ideas?"

"Yes," said James "And no I don't have any idea what type of party to have for Lily this year."

"I ran into Arthur Weasley yesterday at the Ministry. His wife is very good with coming up with party ideas. Arthur says she has to with seven children."

"I'll stop in and talk to Arthur tomorrow and see if we can get his family over here for a cook out. Will you stay if I can convince him to bring them?" said James.

"We should probably go in and discuss this with the wives, if you know what I mean," said Frank

"When you're right, you're right!" said James "Let's head into the sitting room and talk to them."

Lily and Alice loved the idea of doing a muggle themed cook out. "Doesn't Arthur work in a division of the Ministry that has to do with Muggles?" asked Lily.

'He sure does, boy that man is crazy about anything having to do with Muggles," Said James.

"Then we should really do this up with a charcoal grill and instead of having the fairy lights around the patio let's get some electric twinkle lights to string around the ceiling of the patio. And make sure when you invite Arthur that you tell him we're doing it Muggle style."

**AN – Well what do you think? Should I continue with this story? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own this story nothing else.**

**AN: Remember I said in the summary that this is definitely an AU.**

**Chapter 2 – The Cookout**

James remembered that he was still supposed to be hiding so he had Frank invite Arthur and the Weasleys to the cook-out.

Arthur was thrilled to be invited to a muggle based event. He flooed home at lunchtime and told Molly about the cookout. "Molly, they have invited the whole family. You and the kids are coming too. Frank says that he and Alice and little Neville will be there, Can we please go?"

Molly loved to see Arthur get excited about things. She just wished they weren't always muggle things. "Okay Arthur, we will go, I'll floo call Lily this afternoon and we'll plan everything out."Molly glanced behind Arthur and saw Fred and George, the four year old twins, sitting on the stairs. They had started to get into everything lately. They thought everything was funny. She wondered what they could have gotten into in the last few minutes that she had been talking to Arthur. "Fred, George, What have the two of you gotten into now? Don't give me those innocent faces, I know better." said Molly. "Why don't you go and get your brothers for lunch?"

The Weasleys were a large family. There was William or Bill as he preferred to be called who had just turned 13 earlier this month, Charlie who turned 11 last month, Percy who was 6, Fred and George who were 4, Ronald who was close to 2 but not quite there yet, and their lovely daughter Ginevra who was only 3 months old. Ginevra was the first girl born into the Weasley family for seven generations.

"I hope the Potters know what they are getting themselves into inviting this bunch over for dinner," said Molly.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Molly floo called Lily that afternoon. "Lily are you sure about this? Remember I have seven children all 13 and under."

Lilly giggled "Y-Yes I remember. But Do you know that we have every room charmed so that it has a monitoring charm to show an image in a picture frame in every room? With the warning from Dumbledore during my pregnancy I have had to come up with every known and some unknown monitoring charms."

Molly laughed at this. "Oh Fred and George are going to be sooo disappointed that they won't be able to cause trouble." said Molly. "How do you have enough picture frames in every room to do that?"

'Well" said Lily You know I was brought up in the muggle world. They have something know as motion detectors. I have motion detectors in every room which will turn on the monitoring camera."

"That's ingenious!" said Molly. "Could you set something like that up for me? It will help with the twins as well as the rest of them."

"Sure, we can talk about it tonight and set up a time that will be good for you," Said Lily.

'Okay, well we will be over as soon as Arthur gets home from work," said Molly.

"Why don't you and the kids come over now? Arthur can floo or apparate here when he gets off work. That will give the kids enough time to get comfortable around each other," asked Lily.

"Okay, if you're sure you don't mind. Let me get them cleaned up at least then we'll floo over in about 30 minutes. Is that okay with you? And you might want to be close to the floo then, as I never know what trouble they can get into before I have enough time to floo there."

"Okay! See you then, said Lily.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Molly called her children together and told them to clean up and change into clean clothes. She told Bill to take Ron with him so he can keep an eye on him, then go get him cleaned up and changed, she will take care of getting Ginny ready. "Can you do that for me William?"

"Yes, Mum," said Bill

Thirty minutes later they were lined up to floo over. "Say, Potter Manor," said Molly to her children.

Bill went first with Ron and Lily caught him as he came out, Charlie next, then Percy, the twins came together, Molly came last holding Ginny tightly to her.

"It's good to see you again Molly, I don't think we've been together since Percy here was just a baby," said Lily as she hugged Molly. "And who is this precious little bundle you have in your arms?"

"It's good to see you too Lily. This is Ginevra or Ginny as the boys call her. We've checked all the record books and Ginevra is the first female to be born into the Weasley family tree in seven generations. Everyone keeps telling me that she will be very powerful, since Arthur is the seventh child in his family. You know 7th of 7th."

Lily pulled Molly over to the side and asked her "Did Ginny have a golden glow when she was born?"

Molly looked shocked. "Yes she did have a glow but it was white, we didn't say anything to anyone about it. What made you ask?"

Lily said "Please don't repeat this but Harry had a golden glow around him when he was born, it was pure power. Sirius is the only one other than you now that knows this."

Lily said "Harry and Neville are upstairs in Harry's playroom, Alice is keeping them company. Do you want to take the gang on up there? We can put Ginny in the bouncer."

Molly asked "What is a bouncer?"

"Oh, that is a muggle thing, it is a cloth that is held on a metal frame. As the child starts bouncing it helps sooth them. I know that is hard to imagine, but Harry loved it when he was a baby." Answered Lily.

Alice piped in "You know as Harry's godmother I was let in on that secret. Neville loved his, too."

Alice's cell phone rang then. Molly asked what that was when she quit talking into it. Alice held up a finger to let Molly know she would be just another minute.

Lily pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and showed it to Molly. "This is a cell phone. It is a muggle invention. It helps keep Frank, Alice, Sirius, Edward, Elizabeth, James, and I in touch with each other. It helps because we never know when we need to reach each other and there might not be a floo anywhere near us."

Alice said "That is how I got a hold of them when Frank and I were attacked the other night. The deatheaters wouldn't let me get close to the fireplace. I was able to get my cell phone out and called Lily very quickly before they could see what I was doing. You and Arthur should get them because you never know what is going to happen."

"I'll talk to Arthur about it this evening. He is going to jump at the chance to get something like this, you know how much he likes muggle things, plus it sounds like it is a lot less messy than the floo." replied Molly.

"We keep trying to get Albus to use them in the Order of the Phoenix, but since Voldemort is not around at the moment, he doesn't think they are necessary. You know that Albus says that Voldemort isn't dead, he just doesn't have a body right now." Said Lily

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

The Weasley kids were just standing around their Mum, so Lily walked Ron over to where Harry and Neville were playing She introduced the children to each other and said that there were lots of games. She even took Bill and Charlie downstairs to the older people's playroom and explained some of the games. The boys knew all the wizarding games. She said to have fun, and to push that button, she walked them over to it and explained that it was an intercom system, if they needed anything, or to just call one of the house elves Skweaky or Elvie. Lily called Skweaky and Elvie and introduced them to the boys. She let them know that if the boys needed anything she had given them permission to call on them.

Skweaky answered with "Yes Mistress Lily. We is helping with the young masters." Lily thanked them for doing this for her then started back upstairs.

Bill was wondering about the outfits the house elves were wearing. The males were wearing a miniature tuxedos and the females were wearing little black dresses with white aprons tied around their waists that had Potter on them. The only house elves he had ever seen just had worn pillow cases with string tied around their waists, other than the one's at Hogwarts. But they still only had pillow cases with the Hogwarts logo. He asked Lily about them. "Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes Bill?"

"I was wondering about the clothes that the house elves are wearing, I thought clothes were a kind of punishment taking them out of a family's graces."

"That is an excellent question Bill. The house elves in Potter Manor are free elves. They were set free a long time ago, but have continued to work for us because we treat them like they are part of the family. We give them time off every year to do what they want and pay them a galleon a month, We also insist that they take a weekend off every month." She explained "You see Bill, the Potters don't like the way some families treat their house elves, it's disgraceful."

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

When Molly gave Ginny to Lily to place in the bouncer, Harry watched closely. He went up to the bouncer and looked at the sleeping baby, He seemed fascinated by her. "What do you think, Harry, Is it alright for Ginny to use your bouncer?" Lily asked.

Harry just smiled and nodded, but didn't take his eyes off Ginny.

They let the kids play all afternoon. About time to start the grill, James came into the room. "Molly should I wait for Arthur to get here before starting the grill?"

Molly looked around and decided that they should wait for Arthur. She told James that that would be a good idea, Arthur would love to be a part of that.

When Arthur came through the floo his boys were there right away to say hello and tell him about all the fun stuff there was to do here. Fred and George wanted to show him Harry's bed. They said they wanted one like that. Bill and Charlie wanted to show him the adult game room with all the cool stuff.

Molly came into the room then and told the boys to let their father have a minute. She went up and kissed him hello, and told him to follow her. She led him out to the back patio where there were twinkle lights strung up along the ceiling. There was also a warming charm on the patio so it could be used anytime of the year. He looked at them with interest, but held his hand out to greet James and everyone else.

Molly pointed over to the grill which had some black rock looking things in it. They explained that this was a charcoal grill and would be what burned under the meat to cook it. Arthur got a look of wonder on his face. "Not wood?" He asked. James shook his head no. He had waited to start anything to do with the grill so that Arthur could help him.

James liked Arthur a lot, although he didn't get to see him very often.

When James picked up a can of something and squirted it on the charcoal. Arthur said "Won't that keep those charcoal things from starting fire?" James looked at Arthur as he answered, "This, Arthur, is what the muggles call lighter fluid. It helps the flame get started, stay lit, and increases the heat so the fire is ready to start cooking things quicker." Arthur cocked his head to the side and thought about that, then he smiled and nodded.

A few minutes later James went into the house and told Lily that the fire was ready. The ladies had asked the kitchen elves to let them handle dinner tonight. The elves weren't happy about that. Lily told them that they could help, it just seemed easier than arguing with them.

The evening went along great. Everyone had a good time, and fast friends were made. Lily, Alice and Molly made arrangements to get together and allow the boys to have playtimes.

James took Molly aside and let her know that Lily had a birthday coming up soon and he was told that she was an excellent party planner. He asked her to come up with a few ideas and let him know.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Years flew by, as time is known to do. The children grew. The twins, Harry, Ron, and Neville, became the best of friends.

All of the Weasley boys were very fun loving mischievous young men, except for Percy. He didn't fit in that mold like the rest of them did. He always followed the rules, never once breaking them. The other boys tried to get him to play with them and do the fun things that young boys do, but he would not do anything that his mother didn't approve of. And as time went on it brought a wedge between the brothers. Percy, as he aged became a bit of a tattle-tale, always running to tell his mum anything that his brothers would get into.

The boys, other than Percy, decided that they would have a campout. They asked Molly if they could borrow the tent, and invite Neville and Harry over for the night. They were 6, and 8 years old so Molly didn't see any harm in it, she would just have Arthur put up a couple of wards around their campsite and along the path to the door to keep anything untoward from happening. She called Lily and Alice to see if Harry and Neville could come over and campout with the boys. Lily and Alice said it was fine, but did Molly want James and the guys to stay out of sight and keep an eye on the boys? Molly said "No, I think it will be fine, Arthur will put up wards around the campsite and up to the door in case any of them need her during the night. You should bring them over before dinner. Why don't all of you come over for dinner and we can help the boys set up the tent and make sure the correct wards are placed, it sure helps being friends with aurors."

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

After James got home, Lily and Harry told him they were going to the Weasley's house for dinner. "And," said Harry "I get to spend the night with Ron and the twins in a tent!" "Wow, buddy, that's great." said James.

Lily looked at James and Harry and couldn't believe how much they looked alike, except for Harry having her green eyes, he was a carbon copy of James. "Alice and Frank are joining us for dinner there and Neville is staying the night in the tent with the boys. We were hoping that you and Frank could help set up the correct wards around the tent and the trail back to the door." "That's a good idea, we should also take these old walkie talkies, we'll leave one with the boys and have Arthur and Molly take the other in the house with them, that way if something goes wrong it will be faster than having one of the boys run up to the house." "Yes that will sure help especially with Harry's nightmares."

Harry had been having nightmares waking both James and Lily, for the a while now. He kept talking about green light and hurting. They didn't want to remind him of that awful night.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

When they all got to the Burrow Molly had the tables out in the yard and everything was ready to bring the food out. Molly had outdone herself. There was almost anything you could ask for.

Lily came up to Molly and said, "Doesn't Ginny have a 5th birthday coming up in a few weeks?" Molly answered her, "Yes, she's all excited about it." Lily said, "Harry's 6th is next week. I'm stumped as to what kind of party he wants. Do you think you could get the boys to see if he has any ideas of what kind of party he wants?" "Oh sure, they can get anything we need. I'm having a fairy party for Ginny on the 11th so make sure you have that day available," said Molly. Lily said, "Okay, she likes those play kitchens right? The ones with the cauldrons and stuff?"

"She would be over the moon to have one of those. Well I guess we should help the boys get the tent up before we start eating," said Molly.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

James, Arthur, and Frank followed the boys to where they had decided they wanted the tent. It was over in the field that the older boys practiced quidditch.

"We thought that this would be a good place," said Fred and George together. So Frank, James, and Arthur put up the tent. Once it was up it looked just like a two man tent, but it was much larger on the inside. There was one big room and several smaller ones off to the sides. James conjured some sleeping bags on the floor for the boys to use. "If you're camping out you should rough it, no beds tonight." Said James. Harry answered with "Awww Da." And the adults laughed. Then the men went outside the tent and put up the wards. James said, "I think those should be all they need for wards but, here Arthur, these are walkie talkies, I figured we could leave one out here with the boys and you and Molly could take the other one into the house with you." Lily pulled Molly aside and told her about Harry's nightmares.

Then they all went back up to the house and had dinner. The twins thought a prank was in order, so they looked at each other and wished for James' and Harry's hair to turn blue. Everyone had a good laugh at that. After dinner the adults had coffee and biscuits that Molly had made earlier that day. They went home after that.

**¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**** HP&GW**¸**¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

The boys left the house to go to the tent. Molly told Fred and George about Harry's nightmares and told them to use the walkie talkie to let her know if he had one. They said they would let her know.

Once the boys were in the tent, Harry pulled out a bag that had toy soldiers in it. The boys played with those for a while. Fred and George said that they were the generals since there were two of them in the bag. They had pretend wars between the two armies, the three younger boys kept changing sides and confusing everyone.

When they had all tired out they moved to the sleeping bags. They decided to stay together in the big room. Luckily Harry did not have a nightmare that night.


End file.
